bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Gelid Arcane Haile
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820316 |no = 8156 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 70, 73, 81, 89, 97, 105, 111, 117, 123, 129 |normal_distribute = 8, 6, 7, 6, 5, 5, 5, 8, 10, 12, 13, 15 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64, 66, 68, 71, 74, 82, 90, 98, 105, 110, 115, 120, 128, 137 |bb_distribute = 6, 4, 4, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 8, 10, 10, 10, 12, 15 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 66, 68, 71, 74, 82, 90, 98, 105, 109, 113, 117, 121, 127, 133, 140 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 4, 3, 4, 3, 3, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 10, 10, 12 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A Deva battlemage from the world of Eneroth. Growing restless and bored Dreaming of glory and fame, she was eager to enlist in the army and join in the war against the Morokai. Despite her ability, Haile was distraught when her mentor forbade her to join the army. Citing her lack of restraint and inability to follow orders, she would be a risk to her fellow comrades. Feeling outraged, the young and naive Haile decided to prove her mentor wrong by defeating the infamous Destroyer of Baldemar. Setting off for Baldemar without said mentor's consent, she eventually found her target. However, as much a prodigy as Haile may have been, her lack of real combat experience coupled with her arrogance would prove to be her greatest weakness. Outmatched and overpowered, she found herself at the mercy of the Destroyer. Consumed by fear in the face of imminent death, she fell unconscious. |summon = Tread carefully, Summoner... And pray you never witness my wrath. I am not one to be trifled with! |fusion = You have keen eyes! You'll see that your faith in me is not misplaced. |evolution = I have not come this far only to be rejected like this! I'll show them what the Ardent Ice Queen is truly capable of! | hp_base = 4244 |atk_base = 1665 |def_base = 1460 |rec_base = 1442 | hp_lord = 6063 |atk_lord = 2379 |def_lord = 2086 |rec_lord = 2060 | hp_anima = 6805 |rec_anima = 1862 |atk_breaker = 2577 |def_breaker = 1888 |def_guardian = 2284 |rec_guardian = 1961 |def_oracle = 1987 |rec_oracle = 2357 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 36 |ls = Gelid Dominion |lsdescription = 25% boost to all parameters, largely boosts BB gauge fill rate & largely boosts BC and HC drop rate |lsnote = 40% boost to BB fill rate & 15% boost to BC, HC rate |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Saphir Glace |bbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, gradually restores BB gauge for 3 turns & largely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns |bbnote = 5 BC fill & 100% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Bleu Bastille |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, boosts BB gauge for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 6 BC fill (not for 3 turns, but instant) & 150% boost to BB Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |ubbdc = |ubbmultiplier = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 820315 |evointo = 820317 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 60224 |evomats5 = 820034 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = *''Bleu Bastille'''s (SBB) boosting of BB gauge is only applied when attacking, instead of 3 turns |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Heroes of Eneroth |addcatname = Haile2 }}